galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Karthanian Conglomerate
Preface It appears that most sentient species of the Milky Way Galaxy , especially in the Upward Sector share some common DNA strains. This lends credit to the commonly accepted theory that most sentient species have been seeded or “started” by someone or something. The Kartanians, however, are one of the truly “independent” species and have no commonalities with any other known sentient life form in the Galaxy. Their dietary needs are based on right turning sugars and their DNA helix is also turning the opposite way (Opposite to Humans and 87% of all known species in the Galaxy). It is also believed the Karthanians have been invaded by outer forces at least twice in their history. All these factors are believed to be the reason for their extreme xenophobic measures. Until 5020 no “Non Karthanian” ship or individual was allowed to set foot into Kartanian controlled space. The Political System The Kartanian Political system is based on a trade based guild society. There are 12 Guilds and each Guild is led by a Guild Master (Senior Master Craftsman) and 4 Journeymen. The 12 Guilds are: #Hull Maker Guild – Primarily making Space ship hulls, but also the hulls for other vehicles and as well as the “hulls” or shells for buildings #Frame Maker Guild – Making the Frames for space ships, buildings and structures #3.Electronicer Guild – making electrical and electronic systems and components, excluding intelligent systems. #Biotronicer Guild – Making all the Biotronic components. Also Bio based sciences including medicine and medical care #Food Makers Guild– Aquaculture – Producing the all-important slobber food product. #Scholars Guild – Sciences, Religion (theology), Keepers of Records, education #Weapons Guild – Making weapons, also fielding the Kartanian Military forces, Police force, Keeping prisons and the Slave Overseers for the Smelter Moons #Miners Guild – Mining and making the raw materials needed for a technological society #Engine Makers Guild – Primarily making motors, engines and propulsion systems for space ships and other vehicles. Also making generators and energy producing equipment and systems. #Arts Guild – Arts and Entertainment #Manufacturers and Services Guild - Manufacturing of clothing, consumer goods, public services and transports. #Guild of the Dead – Necromancers – Secretive guild – Not much known General The 12 Guilds come together on the Planet Kartania (World of origin) in the Hall of Guilds , represented by Guild Masters and Apprentices. The Guild masters decide on all aspects of Kartanian life. The Kartanian sphere of Influence (Conglomerate) is divided into 12 segments. The Arts guild and the Guild of Death are the smallest guilds. The Arts guild the least influential, What the role or the real level of influence of the Guild of the Death is unknown at this moment. About 8,000 years ago the Kartanians developed a Biotronic Entity called the First Engineer. This sentient machine was considered the leader of the Kartanians. The First Engineer “Fell asleep” and the lead was taken by the Hull makers guild – until 5019 The Kartanian Conglomerate was replaced by the Kartanian Cooperation – Kartania-Corp in 5022 Category:Society Category:Groups